The use of compressors at combustion engines is generally known. By use of such compressors, often as a part of a turbo charger of the combustion engine, charged air fed to the combustion engine can be compressed. A higher efficiency of the combustion engine and a lower consumption can be achieved simultaneously. In addition to an actuation via an exhaust gas turbine, as is the case with a turbo charger, alternatively or additionally, an electrical actuation of the compressor is known. By the use of an at least partially electrically actuated compressor, for instance an improvement of responding properties, is possible. Such at least partially electrically actuated compressors, especially as part of a turbo charger, are for instance disclosed in DE 100 22 113 A1, DE 10 2012 004 394 A1 or DE 36 02 543 A1.
With compressors it emerged as a disadvantage that especially for mechanically actuated compressors, the acceleration especially at the beginning of an operation comprises high power consumption. When an electrical operation is performed, a high dissipation loss can turn out disadvantageously, especially during a continuous operation.